The invention relates to a method for cashless payment.
Today, the cashless or paperless payment of amounts of money takes place by using a debit card and entering a personal identification number, for example in shops. Instead of inputting the personal identification number, debiting can also be carried out after signing a corresponding receipt after the electronic reading of the card data. Entering the personal identification number or the signature are used for the authentication of the customer and, at the same time, as confirmation of the accepted amount of money by the customer.
In the text which follows, a business is understood to be all points or terminals at which a customer can pay for goods, services or similar. The business is equipped for handling the payment by means of a business terminal, for example a cash terminal with connection to a credit card center for checking the credit rating of the customer.
To combine various services with one another, multifunctional chipcards can be introduced. Thus, for example, the Barclaycard can be used for conducting bank business and using a mobile station. A disadvantageous factor in this connection is that the card must be taken out of the mobile station for the bank business. This is relatively awkward and the customer cannot be reached from the radio mobile network during this period of time. Furthermore, so-called mini-cards, which are rather unsuitable for manual use, are used in some cases in mobile stations.
It is possible to exchange digital data via mobile radio systems or mobile radio networks, for example in accordance with the GSM Standard. These digital data can be digitized voice signals, data for fax communication or quite generally data for stationary or mobile data processing systems such as personal computers of notebooks.
The invention is based on the object of simplifying a method of the type initially mentioned by using a multifunctional chipcard.
In general terms the present invention is a method for cashless payment. A multifunctional chipcard is contacted in a terminal with a wireless connection to a mobile radio network. After a personal identification feature has been entered at the terminal, the latter is registered with the mobile radio network and booked into the latter. A call is set up via the mobile radio network from the terminal to a business terminal: A credit rating check is carried out with a card number stored in the chipcard. An amount of money entered at the business terminal is di splayed at the terminal via the call and released for payment in the event of a positive result of the credit rating check after a confirmation at the terminal.
Advantageous developments of the present invention are as follows.
Parameters (telephone number) necessary for setting up the call are transmitted by a transmitting device of the business terminal to a receiving device of the terminal.
A further identification feature is entered at the terminal for performing the credit rating check.
The method according to the invention has the following advantages for the customer. There is no extra card, debit card or credit card for payment. Similarly, there is no personal identification number for this extra card.
Furthermore, the manufacturer of the mobile stations does not need to take into consideration the format of the multifunctional chipcard since this card does not need to be taken out of the set.